Spider-manAvengers: Juice
by arindam91192
Summary: May disturb some readers. I am using a non-continuity alternate dimension that has most of the super characters on the same time and some of the characters that are alive who might otherwise be dead or characters in positive light who might be dark in the comics. Also physical descriptions might be off. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker was working on his project as he tried to decipher the notes of the famous scientist Dr. Owens. It was something that he wanted to do to keep his mind off of his dreadful dating life. This and his superhero life was the only thing that kept his mind off of his bad luck with the ladies. Ever since that break up with Mary Jane Watson, it seemed that his relationships had been cursed with failures.

Yet other aspects of his life were prospering. He had recently joined the Avengers, finally after all of this time. He was at least given minor respect, even as he kept his identity. He had friends with the other Avengers, plus the butler didn't hurt. But it hurt that he was around so many sexy women, yet was so alone in his personal life.

Still, there was the notes of Dr. Owens to look over. Owens had been in the heart of the Amazon rain forest studying the habits of a exclusive tribe. There he had discovered a powerful chemical compound that was used in the mating habits of the tribe. A formula that was ingested by the tribal elders that turned their sperm into a powerful mind altering chemical that could be used to control the tribe, both male and female.

Peter was trying to duplicate the formula using the ingredients that the Doctor had gathered an analyzing them chemically. He had finally found the compound that was the key to the transformation... or so he thought. He just needed to test it on a human.

He looked over the vial that contained the formula that held the potent potion. The formula seemed to work with the rats, all of the other rats had gathered around the rats that had been given the formula. He had checked the sperm of the rats and the chemical in it had altered, yet seemed to not effect fertility. And according to Owens notes, the flavour of cum was a sort of chocolate flavour.

He looked at the potion and thought about his sex life. His dull, lifeless sex life. With this potion he could change that. Plus it would allow him to test it on humans. But a moral part of himself held out for a while. But fate would cause a surge of selfishness hit and Peter drank the potion. And he felt...nothing. He expected more out of this.

Peter yawned. He needed to go to bed. He would test the sperm out in the morning. And see if it worked. So he went to sleep, getting ready for his next day on Avenger duty.

During the night...

Peter twisted and turned as he slept, not realizing that he was changing in his sleep. The formula was working. Yet there had been one thing that Peter hadn't counted on when he had taken the formula. The tribal elders had all been normal humans. Peter was a mutate, a human with extra powers given to him by a radio active spider that had altered his fate. Plus there had been things missing from the report of Dr. Owens.

The men after taking this formula changed not only physically, but mentally as well. They became more dominant. A trait that was expected of a leader of the tribe. They also become more sexual in their actions and desires, looking for women to add to their harems. They also increased in sperm production. Making more mind altering cum.

As the potion reacted with his spider powers, it increased certain aspects of that power so that it would add to the physical changes that Peter was going through. His strength and endurance were increasing as was his sexual abilities. Other changes were occurring that would have more lasting effects.

Peter's mind were twisted with images of the women that had appeared in his life. Normal women, super heroines and villainesses that had wandered across his path. His dreams then turned erotic. Dreams of seducing and controlling women into a mega-harems. Images of breasts, asses and other female body parts crossed his mind.

Still, he slept.

The Next Morning...

Peter felt like a new man, one that was willing to get that which he had been denied after all of this time. He wanted to get what he deserved. He wanted to get some hot pussy to fill with spider cock! That was why he was working on the creation of the products that he had been working with.

He knew that the cum from his prick was now flavoured with the taste of sweet chocolate. A taste that most people loved to eat. Anyone eating his cum, however, would be highly suggestible to his suggestions. That was why he had to make sure that others would eat that cum. So he had been pumping out cum ever since he had woken up. He was catching the white substance and storing it in the containers that he had collected.

After finishing his masturbation, he gathered the cum and started to mix it into things that would easily hide the cum. Coffee that was flavoured with "Chocolate", candies that were "Chocolate" flavoured and others that would hold measured amounts of the cum. Everything that would help him get the women into his pants and the men under his control. He gathered his things and moved into the Avengers Manor. Time for a little fun with this friendly neighbourhood Spider-man.

At the Manor, a little while later...

Peter had just replaced the coffee of the Avengers' coffee pot with his own special Mocha Java blend. He had place a good dose in it so that he could control most of the Avengers off the bat. It would certainly be helpful for convincing the male Avengers that everything was alright while he fucked the female ones.

He waited for the first Avenger to come into the kitchen. As he waited he boiled a pot of coffee for use. But the first character to come into the room was the butler, Jarvis. "Hello, Master Spider-man. Glad to see you again." He said, as he poured himself a cup of the coffee. He took a sip at first, but then started to slurp it down. As he finished up, he looked up and his eyes took on a glazed look for a few seconds. Then a smile crossed his face. "How can I serve you, Master Spider-man." Look that spoke of his new desire to please crossed his face.

"We'll you could help by convincing one of the female Avengers to try some of the coffee. You find it delicious and highly recommend it. Then you can help cover for us while we have some time to 'talk'." Spider-man told the butler.

"Yes, Master Spider-man. Anyone in mind?" Jarvis said, still smiling.

"No thanks. Just surprise me!" Spider-man said as he watched the butler start off.

"As you say, sir!" was the reply as Jarvis left. Spider-man when back to waiting for his next subject. Things seemed to be working as he had been planning. Jarvis seemed completely under his command. And soon a woman would be under his control. He also drank some of the coffee.

One entered the room. It was the glamorous super heroine the Wasp. A woman that often was flighty, switching her costumes with her moods. But she was also intelligent as she managed a fashion line and company while leading the Avengers from time to time. Sexy, rich and smart. A good combination. Plus the fact that she was still reeling from a divorce from her ex-husband Yellowjacket or Dr. Henry Pym.

"Hi, Spider!" Janet Van Dyne said as she walked in, wearing her latest costume. A mixture of red, blues and yellow. It had a corset cut, long sleeves that left her hands free. Tight pants stretched to her red boots. Goggles covered her eyes. She placed a hand on his shoulder. It hinted at a playful sense of sexuality. "I hear that we have a good batch of coffee. Thought I would try some. Did you make it, Spider-man?" She said in a friendly voice. She poured herself a cup of the tainted coffee.

"I can honestly say that I made it myself. It's a mocha Java blend that I have been experimenting with." He laughed internally with his little joke. He watched as she took a sip of the coffee. Then drank more of it down as she drank all of the coffee down. She let off a little moan as she took the coffee. She looked up to him and a smiled crossed her face. Her eyes glazed over for a second, then a sense of lustful love appeared in them.

"That was good, Spider-man!" She said, as she walked closer to him. "Almost as good as the man who made it." Her voice got sly and sexy.

"Perhaps you would like to finish off the pot." Spider-man said as he pointed to the last cup of coffee in the pot. He wanted to give The Wasp a second dose of the tainted beverage.

"I think I will." She said as she moved a little to pick up the coffee container. She poured herself a second cup. She moved to drink it. Only this time she took her time drinking it as erotically as she could for Spider-man's entertainment. She moved it to her lips and sniffed the scent of the coffee. Then she parted them to let the brown fluid into her mouth. After she finished, she moved the cup to the counter. Then she licked her lips in a sexy manner, letting off a sensual sigh. "Still good to the last drop. As I'm sure you are as well."

She moved to place her arms around Spider-man's neck. She looked into his eyes with a passionate stare that hinted about her desire for the hero. "I've never notice how sexy you are." She said, her voice dripping with desire. "Perhaps we could go back to my room to talk about...coffee."

"Yes, but we might need some place with a lot of privacy..to talk about coffee. We don't want anyone disturbing us while we are talking. Do you know of any place that we can go so that we can be alone?" Spider-man asked, trying to get Janet alone so that they could fuck. They wouldn't get much privacy here and it could lead to trouble with his plans.

"I still have a mansion that I don't use often that would be perfect to talk about...coffee." She said, adding "We could be there in a hour."

"Good! And as a sign of good faith..." Spider-man said, then he pulled up his mask for a second to show her his face. "I'll let you know that I'm really Peter Parker." He pulled the mask down to hide his face.

Janet's eyes lit up as if she was being given a gift that was hers alone to discover. "I'm the first that you have told?" She said with joy. She moved so her lips were close to his.

"The first Avenger as far as I know. I feel that we should be able to know the other side of us as we talk about...coffee." He said as his breath touched her. "So meet you there in an hour?" He said with a smile. Then he moved in and kissed her, their lips touching with an angel's grace. It was returned with passion. They pulled out.

"I think I'll enjoy our...talk." Wasp said as she moved back. She pulled out some keys from her pocket and gave it to him. "These should let you in." She moved to the door. She impishly blew him a kiss. She also gave him a wink as she left.

Peter took the pot and rinsed it out before setting it in the sink. He didn't want to expand his tribe that much yet. He then headed to a computer to get the directions to manor.

Later at Van Dyne Mansion...

Peter entered the home, not wearing his Spider-man costume. He was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, pretty average looking. He used the keys to open the front door and entered. Looking inside, he figured that Janet had gotten there first.

It was dark, save for the lights of candles that seemed to light a path into the house and up the stairs. He closed the door and followed the path up the great hall and into the house. For fun and for suspense for Janet, he blew out all of the candles as he when. Soon, there was only the candles that stood in an open door. Inside was a bed with silk sheets. On that bed was Janet Van Dyne, reclining nude as she waited for him.

"I think that your a little overdressed for this place, Peter. You'll just have to change into the dress code." She told him as she watched him come in. She smiled at her little joke.

"Sorry, I didn't know. I'll just change into something more...comfortable." He said as he stripped off his clothes. Soon, he stood naked before the female Avenger.

Janet looked at him and said, "I see that you have brought some fine meat for me. Mind if I try some?" She started to crawl to him on the bed and took his cock. "And it's the perfect size." She moved her lips to his cock. Her tongue snaked out to lick his cock. She then moved closer to suck the cock.

The surprise was that she was good at it. 'Hank must have taught her how to suck cock.' Peter thought as she dragged her tongue up and down his cock. He hands moved to his balls and started to massage them. He could feel the suction of her mouth pull along his cock, bring it to full size. And she was still swallowing it. Peter could feel himself build with pressure. He held on to the back of Janet's head pushing it in further. "I can feel it! Feel you sucking my Big Peter! Getting him ready to pump out his tasty cream!" Peter cried out as he pushed Janet to her limit.

Then he let go with his cum, shooting it out into the mouth of the heroine. She gulped it down as she took the cock in her mouth. A small trickle slide out the side of her mouth. He pulled his cock out of her mouth, so that she could suck down more of the cum that had come out of her mouth. A strand of cum spanned the distance from his cock to her lips. After swallowing much of it, he tongue slipped out and pulled the strand back. It broke.

She ate most of the cum, even licking her lips for the cum that had came out of her mouth. She smiled a shiny smile on her cum glistening lips. "Mmmmmmm! Taste like chocolate." She said with a smile. Peter reach over and kissed her on her mouth, tasting himself on her.

He pulled back and said, "Time for some fore play!" He moved his hands to her tits as he played with her rosettes. Her nibs stood up erect and tight. He placed his mouth on her nipples teasing them as he went.

"Oh, God!" Janet said as she got hot again for the man that was fucking her. "Here, let me help you out." Janet said, as she concentrated. She started to get slightly smaller, yet her breasts remained the same size. Peter stood back as he watch, yet keeping his hands on her nibs. "I little trick that I learnt over the years." Janet said as she watched in joy at Peter's joyful reaction.

"I see that super girls know how to have fun. But so do we super guys!" Peter said as he moved over the woman that he held on her bed. He kissed her and manipulated her breasts more so that she would be in the mood. He wanted her horny for him. He could hear her cry out.

"God, Oh God. That's it Peter. Press me, pull me, fuck ME! Stick your big Peter in my tiny pussy so that you can fill it up with yummy cummy! FUCKING YEAH!" Janet cried out as she started to cum. Her juices pouring out of her pussy. Lubricating it for his entry into her.

Peter thrust his cock into her pussy. It slide in with easy as it was covered in pussy juice. Janet was alternating calling his name and the word god. That spurred Peter on as he thrust in and out of her cunt. Up and down he went, as he kissed her forehead as he was taller than she was in this small state.

Peter could feel his seed building up in his peter, getting ready to be pressed out into the woman that was his first lover. Janet was just going into heavy breathing, as she had orgasm after orgasm. Peter knew that she was ready for his cum. So he shot into her with his seed. "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Peter said as he came. Janet moaned as she came for the final time.

Peter relaxed as Janet caught her breath. Peter continued give Janet a good time as he kissed up her body from her breast to her lips. Janet then grew to her normal size. She smiled impishly as she told him, "That was the best sex I had. I don't think I could have another man after having you, lover."

"What about fucking another woman?" Peter asked with a smirk on his face. He knew that she had swallowed enough cum so that she should agree with whatever he said.

"Kinky, but fun. Who do you have in mind for the gift to women that is Peter Parker?" Janet asked, still in a playful mood.

"Why don't you choose?" Peter said, curious to Janet's mind.

"How about..."


	2. Chapter 2

**"...Wanda? She seems to want to be a mother so badly from the hints she has given me. She's always said that being a mother was the happiest thing in her life. You could make her dreams come true by fucking her silly. Filling her up with spider-cum." Janet said with a smile. "I would pay to see that...or even be a part of it."**

 **"Perfect!" Peter said smiling. "We just need to get back to Avenger's mansion and find the Scarlet Witch so that she can enjoy my company. In the mean time, you can help spread my special blend of coffee to the male Avengers. Bring them to my way of thinking."**

 **"But in the meanwhile..." Janet said as she got up and crawled on top of Peter's body. "I have a few ideas for us to try while we wait."**

 **"Excellent!" Peter said as he got into the action.**

 **Later at Avenger's Mansion...**

 **Peter was working on the next method of delivery for his special cum. He was just finishing the batch of special chocolates that contained his cum inside it. He knew from the coffee experiment that heat didn't alter the powers of the sperm in it's mind altering properties. That made the chocolates a perfect delivery method for the cum.**

 **Peter had also discovered another new properties of his transformation from the power of the potion. He had grown stronger and held more endurance. Plus he seemed to be pumping out his cum at major levels. It was like he had an unlimited supply of the special fluid for his mission. A mission of sexual domination over the women that he desired.**

 **He just had to spread it to those women.**

 **He started to pack the candy into a special box that he had created to give them to the Scarlet Witch as a gift. A gift that would seem to come from a secret admirer. With any luck, she will eat the chocolates and become his.**

 **Sealing the box, Peter moved to slip it into the Scarlet Witch's mail bundle. He also placed more cameras in the building to pick up on the actions of those inside. Including a camera in the Scarlet Witch's room. And then he wanted for her to take the bait.**

 **Later...**

 **Wanda Maximoff, also known as the Scarlet Witch for her power, walked into her room in her shopping clothes. A pink blouse over a red skirt. She took off her shoes and sat down to look at the things that had gathered in her mail. She sorted out the mail.**

 **"Fan mail, love letters, hate mail, etc." She said as she looked it over on the bed. Then she came to some of the gifts. Mainly flowers, and stuffed animals. But there was a single heart-shaped box of chocolates. She opened them and looked at them. They were heart shaped as well.**

 **'I guess that it must be alright if Jarvis allow them this far in.' Wanda thought as she took the first chocolate in her mouth. She bit into the candy and tasted the sweet chocolate of the candy. It was like there was a piece of heaven was in her mouth. It was a sweet sensation without being too sweet. It created a hunger in her for more of the chocolate flavour. She finished the final piece of the candy that she held in her hand.**

 **Wanda smiled. A light moan came from her as she ate. She picked up another piece and ate that piece as well. She felt a sensation hit her. She took off her blouse and slipped out of her skirt. She stood in her undergarments, and laid down on her bed as she took another chocolate and ate that. Then he clit began to throb with her heartbeat.**

 **Wanda placed her hand down her pick panties and started to rub her clit with her fingers. She could really feel it as she played with it. She tossed down another candy and moaned with the pleasure that she was feeling.**

 **Her body was filling with an orgasmic joy that bring her up with pleasure.**

 **She continued with her self enjoyment. Her hands slowly took off her bra to let her firm breasts out. The touch of air on her tits brought a tingling sensation to them that was really helping her to get off. Her fingers then to one of her breasts as she let the other one tease her clit. Nails caressed the nipples, bringing them erect. It was really getting her horny.**

 **And as he mind turned to the sexual fulfilment, her thoughts began to move into sexual fantasy. Fantasies that seemed to be centring on the image of her fellow hero and Avenger member, Spider-man. She had seen him without his costume, except his mask. He always had that on to cover his identity.**

 **But she had still seen his strong muscle of his abs and pecs, the strength of his arms, his tight ass. All of that crossed her mind as she thought about sex. That and images of the package that he held in his shorts. Soon, it became images of his seducing her with sex. Rubbing his body against hers, caressing her with his touch. Kissing the lips that she occasional saw slip out of his mask.**

 **Curiosity merged with her sexual imagination as she wondered who it was that was behind the mask. The thoughts that he might share that secret with her brought her to her first orgasm. The sense of mystery added a forbidden aspect to the relationship.**

 **Then other thoughts crossed her mind. Images of her friends on the Avengers, the other female members. Thoughts turned to Janet's lean form that held a sexy cuteness that could cause men to get off on. Or Jan's muscular, yet sexy form and huge boobs that were like a super heroic super model. Then there was Natasha, the Black Widow, who had a tight body that was build for both heroics and seduction.**

 **Soon images of them joining her and Spider-man in the bed, having a sexual orgy of female flesh. Flesh that was surrounding the one man that they all wanted. It seemed so real that they were having wild sex with each other. Caressing, kissing, licking, even touching each other. All of it was erotically stimulating.**

 **Wanda orgasmed again as she thought about the sex that was occurring in her daydream.**

 **Then came thoughts of the results of the after effects of such an orgy. An idea that made moan with a sort of joy. The thought that she might carry a child from it. A child that would make her a mother. Something that she had been desiring for years. Better than that she would be carrying the child of the man that she desired. A man that she was falling in love with. A man who's face she had never seen before.**

 **Spider-man!**

 **That caused the greatest orgasm she had experienced yet. It even brought a scream to her lips. She felt herself draining of energy as she came. Looking for some energy, she took another chocolate and ate it. Then on a whim, she took her pussy soaked hand and licked some of that off her fingers. For some reason, it had a honey like taste that was going well with the candy.**

 **She continued with the alternating tastes of her pussy and the chocolates that her admirer had brought her. It become a sweet meal that was a delight to the exercise that she had just taken.**

 **She also thought about Spider-man. Wondering if he would be interested in her.**

 **In another room of the mansion...**

 **Peter watched as Wanda finished up with her orgasmic experience. He was smiling at the actions that his chocolates on the heroine. He couldn't believe the orgasms that she had from just tasting his special sauce.**

 **It made him wonder what it was that she was thinking of. The closest thing that had occurred was she had moaned his name subconsciously. That had made his laugh. It seemed he had influence on her without even touching her. Who knew how much power he could have on her with actual contact?**

 **He started to think of the way that he would seduce the Scarlet Witch and turn her into one of his women. Part of a growing sisterhood that would grow to include most of the female Avengers.**

 **He started with a knock on her door.**

 **A few moments later...**

 **Peter knocked on the door of the Scarlet Witch's room. "Wanda, I was wondering if I could talk to you later tonight. I have a few things that I want to tell you." He said, giving her the bait for her seduction. He hoped to have her simmering with lust as she waited for him to come to her. He waited for her answer.**

 **He got it. "I would love to...talk to you. I'm a little busy at the moment." Came her voice from behind the door. "Thanks."**

 **"You're welcome." Peter said as he left. He couldn't wait to see what would come to him that night. He also thought about how he would be getting ready for the night. He headed to Janet's room to see how she was doing with the rest of the male Avengers that could get in his way if they were left to their own devices.**

 **He knocked on the door, calling out "Wasp, it's me. Spider-man."**

 **"Come in!" Came the reply, as he entered the room. She was in a new costume of red and black. He closed the door and she came up to him. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. Deeply and passionately. She broke the kiss to speak. "How are you doing, Lover? What can I do for you? Or to you?" She said with a smile.**

 **"How was your mission?" He asked, moving his hands to feel her tight body.**

 **"Perfectly. With help from Jarvis, we managed to get most of the men to drink your special brew. They should be under your power and should ignore most of the activities that you have planned for the rest of us. So how was your mission? Is Wanda one of us?" Janet said bring him to the bed. They sat beside each other on that bed.**

 **"From what I have seen, I'm sure that she has fallen for my charms. You should have seen her reaction to the chocolates. She was churning with hot desires. Her moans were music to my ears. I left her a message that I wanted to talk to her tonight. I wanted to leave her simmering in her own lusts so that she would be ready for me tonight." He told Janet.**

 **Janet shivered. "She will be hungry tonight. I think that you might need a little more practise for Wanda." Janet said as she lifted his mask and started to kiss his neck.**

 **Peter laughed. "Well, If you think so." He said as he started to undress her. She replied with taking off his costume.**

 **That night...**

 **Wanda was getting ready for the night of passion she was hoping to experience with the man she wanted. She wanted to hit Spider-man with so much sensuality that he would be fucking her by night's end. So she was getting ready to hit him with everything she had.**

 **First, she put on something that she had been saving for a night like this. A scarlet bustier that lifted and separated her breasts to a high level. Added to that was a crotchless red thong. On her legs were crimson garters and pink silk stockings, ending with the red fuck me pumps that she wore on her feet. Silk red gloves covered her hands and arms. Her hair was held back by her headpiece.**

 **Then there was her make up. Hours earlier she had place a fresh coating of nail polish on her toes and fingers. Even covered up, they were a brilliant red colour. Just in case, Spider-man was to look or if she was to show him. Her eyes had been painted with purple eyeshadow that highlight her eyes. Her lashes were darkened and long. A light coating of rouge covered her cheeks. The last of her make up was a bight scarlet coat of lipstick that covered her lips.**

 **She had changed her sheets from the regular ones that she used for sleeping on most nights. Silken scarlet sheets covered her bed with red blanket covering it. But it with hope, those sheets wouldn't be used.**

 **She placed a frilly robe to cover herself, hiding her seductive side so that she could surprise Spider-man. She hoped that the sudden unleashing of her hidden passionate side would drive him into a frenzy of lust and desire.**

 **So she waited for Spider-man to arrive. She didn't have to wait to long.**

 **There was a knock at her door. "Can I come in?" came the reply from Spider-man. Wanda smiled as she thought of the desires that had fantasized about during the day. Of Spider-man and the other women.**

 **She went to the door. "I'm coming." She called. She opened the door and the costumed man entered the room. He closed the door behind him. He walked over to a chair and sat down.**

 **"Wanda, I have been thinking of becoming closer to my fellow Avengers." He said, adding in his head, 'Especially the female ones.'.**

 **"I want to tell them who I truly am." He said, pulling off his mask to reveal his face. Wanda looked with joy. He was as handsome as she had hoped that he was. He would make a good lover for her. And she hoped that he might one day make a good father for her children. "My name is Peter Parker. But there is more."**

 **Wanda sat on the bed and looked at the hero. "I'm sure that you can tell me anything. Anything!" She said hinting at what she wanted to do with him.**

 **"I have also have been attracting lovers among the Avenger's women. I have already made love to the Wasp. And I was hoping that you might join us in our love and lust." Spider-man said, hoping that Wanda would be inclined to join them.**

 **Wanda was surprise, but she was developing a strong desire for a multiple relationship. She dropped the robe. "I think that's open to discussion." She said, moving off the bed to place her arms around her neck. "Why don't we get down to business?" She said. She started to pull off his costume, pulling him up off the chair. Soon, she had him stripped.**

 **"Now it's my turn." She said, pulling at the string of her bustier. It loosened up and revealed her breasts and taunt stomach. He she shook her hips as she wiggled out of her panties. She pulled off her gloves and used them to caress Peter's peter with silky softness. Then she started to take off her garters. As she started to take the stockings and shoes off, Peter stopped her.**

 **"Leave them on. I like to fuck you with your shoes on." Peter said as he took her in his arms. He brought her to the bed and laid down, getting ready for a straight fucking. She knelt over his body, her dripping, hot pussy hovering about his cock.**

 **Peter reached up and rubbed her nipples. Nipples that were standing straight up like two pointed needles. Wanda moaned as she felt his touch. She bent over and kissed his skin. Moving ever closer to his mouth and hungry lips. Once their lips were touching, their tongues came out and played with each other. She rubbed his body, even going as far as to play with his nipples. Her panted nails tickling him in those sensitive areas of his body.**

 **Soon, she couldn't bear the urges that were building up inside her. She thrusted hard on his cock, letting it fill her up with his length. "Fuck me with that thing! Fill me up with your baby juice!" She cried out as she was fucked. She rode him like he was a stallion. Up and down. Up and down. With an increasing tempo. Her moans came quickly. "Fill me up! Fill me so that I can have your Spider-babies!"**

 **Peter replied as he felt himself building. "I'm going to stuff you so full of cum that you'll have octuplets! Suck it in your pussy! Fuck like the slut you are!" He was really relishing the interplay of their fucking. But soon he knew that it was time to fill her with his cum. He released his love pump pumped. Wanda Screamed! Peter didn't expect that she would be a screamer.**

 **Wanda fell on him for a moment, before asking. "Can we try some more of that? I'm not sure that I'm full of cum yet?" She said with a smile. She just seemed to have developed an unending desire for fucking. Especially with the power of Peter's cock in her. She wanted that deep inside her, making her a mommy!**

 **Peter smiled back. "Sure, plus I want to try out a few positions that we haven't done together yet." 'Lucky, the formula seemed to have given me fucking endurance!' He thought as he turned Wanda around for a doggy style fucking! He wanted to get as much fucking done as possible while they had this night together. Then tomorrow he would be looking for the next Avenger women to add to his Avenger harem.**


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was dreaming of having more sexy with his Co-Avengers. He could feel one of them on his cock, riding it like she was a cowgirl. He could see her breasts bouncing. But the faces seemed to shift through the different Avengers he wanted. Then he woke up, to the wonderful sight of bouncing breasts coming into sight. With eyes closed to enjoy the feeling of her cunt full of his cock, he watched Wanda smile as she could feel him build his pressure.

Peter just reached up and started to play with his lover's breasts. Her eyes opened as she saw Peter waking up. Looking at him she said, "I thought that you needed a special wake up call."

"Or perhaps you can't get enough of me? Or you want to get yourself pregnant with my Spider sperm?" Peter said as his lips moved to her lean body. Kissing it softly as he waited for his moment.

"Why can't it be all of the above, baby?" She asked as she moaned out an orgasm. Seeing that Wanda had just gotten her pleasure from him, he had decided that it was his turn to get his rocks off in her. So he released the cum from his prick. It shot off like it was under pressure. Wanda twitched with pleasure as she came again from his cuming. She moved to kiss him which turned into a playful nibbling of each others lips as they played with each other.

Peter broke it off to ask a question of Wanda. "Since Janet picked you as the next woman I was to seduce into my little group, I was wondering who you might want to include in our love nest?" Peter had decided to continue his game of having his lovers picking out his next conquest. It was fun to see who the women would choose. Seeing a little bit of their desires for their fellow Avenger girls..

"Well, there's plenty of sexy girls out there that might would be fun to have fun with. But if I had to choose a person for you to seduce, I would have to go with Jen." Wanda said, smiling. Her hands roamed Peter's body as she spoke.

"Jennifer Walters, The She-hulk? Why?" Peter asked curious and hoping to increase his game further.

"Well, she's tall and sexy. With long, powerful legs; full, pout lips; and a set of mega sized knockers that would be great for a titty fucking. Plus she's a lovely shade of green." Wanda was laying down next to Peter, giving love bites on his earlobes. "And I think I have a plan to seduce her."

"I'm all ears." Peter said with a laugh at the irony of Wanda chewing on his ear.

Later...

Janet and Wanda sat in Wanda's room with a teapot and set. They were in civilian clothes, waiting for their fellow Avenger Jennifer Walters to come in. She soon arrived, dressed in her own civilian clothing. A blue power skirt suit. She came in and sat down at one of the lone chairs. She smiled at the women that had gathered around them. "Sorry, I'm late. I had to go over some of the legal business of the team. You wouldn't believe the lawsuits connected to the Avengers."

"It's alright," Janet said with a smile. "It's just that I thought we needed sometimes to relax. A time for girl chat. I even made a special chocolate flavoured tea. It even has some herbs in it."

"And I brought some special chocolate pastries. The baker said that these are just incredible. To die for." Wanda said as she handled a plate overflowing with pastries. Some looked chocolate covered, others looked like they were made of chocolate.

"Well, a girl loves her chocolate." Jen said, her laughter mixing with the laughter of the other two women. She let Janet pour her a cup of tea and took a pastry. "This is going straight to my hips. I know it." She took a sip... and was in bliss. This tea was like bottled sexual energy. Taking a bite of the Pastry, she found a more intense version of the tea.

"What kind of chocolate is this from and where can I get more of it?" Jen asked with a smile.

"It's from a special, secret provider. We'll tell you about it later. Let's get down to girl talk." Janet said as they continued with the tea party. Wanda's plan seemed to be working as planned.

The effects of the special semen of the food and drinks was already effecting Jen. Now there was the slow burn effect that they were working on. They would start talking about subjects that weren't related to sex and Peter. Then they would slowly slip it in. All the while Jen would continue to consume all of the tainted food, adding to the effect.

Elsewhere...

Peter was watching the effects of Wanda's plan. He smiled with the deviousness of the mind of the Witch. He was already working with the next couple of steps in his master plan. Most of the active Avengers were under the power of his sperm chocolate. He was working on the idea of collecting most of the female Avengers under it's affects as well. It was a simple matter of inviting them here, with the new food and drinks in sight. Hell, this tea party idea might be one of the best tickets for infecting the rest of his female teammates.

But Peter was also thinking about the few other women in his hero life...plus the sexy villainesses. It was less likely that they would be accepting of a piece of chocolate or coffee. He would need a different method of delivery. Something less detectable, but just as effective.

That's why Peter was working on the method. He had been working on the latest device that would be perfect. He had discovered that he could create a concentrated version of the proteins that contain the mind altering solution. From there he just needed a delivery system. He found a perfect method. He had created a tiny dart that was also traceable with his Spider-sense. One hit with this dart would inject the concentrated protein into the bloodstream of the victim.

Then nature would take course and they would be submissive to Peter's commands. And they could also be detected by the pulse of the dart. So he would be able to find a starting point for search of the victim and new lover.

"This should work. If it does, my close collection of personal friends should increase. Plus it should also help stop crime if I can control the criminal element. It's a win-win situation for everyone." Peter said to himself, proud of his new work. 'Still there are more women out there on both the hero and the villain side of the law. And even with the enhancement I gain with the potion, I can't handle them all.'

'Perhaps, I could get more help. Men that could help me handle the extra. But there would still be the need to control them.' Peter looked over a vial of the concentrated proteins of his semen. Thoughts started to come into his head about the possibilities. Then he heard the talk in the bedroom turn to a more sexual turn in nature. He tuned in to listen.

In the bedroom...

"So that brings us up to the question of who you would love to fuck?" Janet said trying to bait the trap for Jen to fall into. The Wasp knew that the Spider-man delight was making Jen start to twitch with lust. She had been sneaking her hands to her private parts and her breasts. Her fingers were moving nimbly when Jen thought the girls weren't looking. But Janet knew that their master was picking up everything and recording it for later. "Wanda?"

"Well, there are plenty of sexy men in the business. But one of the sexiest has to be Spider-man. When he takes his shirt off to exercise, you can see plenty of his HARD muscles! He even has a full six pack." Wanda said with a sly smile. "He is hot, hot, HOT!" Jen let out a little moan when the word were accented. A sort of subliminal message.

"Plus there's his TIGHT buns that seem to be made of iron. But they always leave me weak in the knees. And then there's his greatest attribute." Janet added, smiling.

"You are not talking about what you're thinking about? Cause if you are, you're talking about my most favourite body part as well. It never seems to end." Wanda said, her grin expanding.

Then at once, three voices spoke as one. "His cock!" The two of the other women looked at the now smiling Jen, who was shivering with sexual excitement.

"Oh, God! You're right. He's sexy! He's hot! I got to have him!" Jen said, breaking out with a hunger for the man she was picturing as her lover. "But how am I going to convince him to make love to me? I want him to want me. I want to make him happy. I want to make him horny. I want him."

"I think I have an idea how to make this happen. But we need to work on it." Said Wanda. "We'll have you two so hot and bothered that you'll fuck by just looking at each other!" Janet nodded her head as well.

"We just need to get you the perfect outfit, the right make up, the perfect room, the right moment and all of the rest. Then it's watch out Spider-man..." Wanda said.

"...Here comes the She-hulk!" Jen said with an attractive giggle. "When do we start?"

Hours Later...

In his room at the mansion, Peter waited for the "Surprise" arrival of the She-hulk rutting for sex. His other lovers had been preparing her for him. To make him horny and willing. He was taking off his shirt and pants, leaving on only his red boxers. Plus his mask. He was saving it for the now traditional unmasking, bonding moment that he had developed with his lovers. Peter felt that it help keep the bonds built with the special sperm he now had.

Then he heard a knock on the door. With the time and the sound of the knocks, it could only be Jen. Getting ready to seduce him. Peter hide a smile under his mask. He made a move to cover himself with a robe...'For decency's sake.' "Come in!" he said, adding "It's open."

The door shook in the frame as a seven feet tall, green hot woman came marching in. Jen was dress in a ripped outfit consisting of nearly bursting halter, and torn panties. With a booming voice Jen said, "She-hulk on Rampage! She-hulk needs sex!" A savage look on her face. "Is puny Spider-man man enough to take She-hulk?"

Peter smiled at this erotic role playing of a wild She-hulk versus him. "I'm ten times the man to take you on." He took off the robe and let it drop to the floor. "What do you think about this?"

"Puny man not so puny. But is Spider-man puny where She-hulk wants?" Jen said a she moved to rip off the only clothing Peter had on other than his mask. His boxers off, his long strong prick came into view.

"Is this puny or is it too much man for She-hulk?" Spider-man said with a smile.

Jen smiled back, "It's sure it's man enough for me, Spider-man. Or do you want to share you're real name?"

Peter took off his mask. "The name's Peter. Peter Parker."

"Well, I'm Jen." She said, playing along. "Now that we're on the first name bases, let's fuck. So how would you like it first? Blow job, Doggie style, taking my ass? What do you want to do first?"

"Well, given your assets, a titty fuck would be the obvious way to go." Peter said, adding, "Besides, Wanda did suggest it."

"I do want to thank Wanda and Janet for their help. Are they watching this? Jen asked. Peter just nodded eagerly. "Let's give them a show then." Jen flexed her muscles, breaking the threads of the shirt she was wearing. It ripped in half. She then quickly shed the rest of her of clothes. She lifted Peter up, and tossed him onto the bed. Then she jumped on it with gusto.

Peter laid down on the bed as She-hulk crawled over to his cock. She caressed it's rigid form as she smiled. "Looks like you're already for me. I would be a shame if it went off too early."

"Don't worry, baby! I have complete control over it." Peter said, watching as Jen took her GG cups and started to massage them against his cock. It was an interesting contrast of the colours of their flesh. His normal pinkish white skin tone against her abnormal bright green firm round orbs. He could also see a deeper forest green nipples that sat erect on the lime colour pleasure pillows.

She-Hulk's slender fingers moved over her breasts, manipulating them to manipulate his cock. Occasionally the tips of her fingernails, painted the same green as her flesh, touched his cock with electric results. But more often they scrapped the tips of her tits.

"I've never felt anything as hard and firm as this. I wonder what it tastes like? Does your juice have a flavour?" She asked as she bent down and licked the tip of his prick. Then she blew on the wet tip, sending a quiver down his cock.

"You've already had a taste of it. Remember the Chocolate in the tea and the pastries. They had some of my special formula in it giving it the flavour." Peter said, enjoying the soft and bouncy treatment from the sexy amazon.

"That "ORGASMIC" taste was you!? Well, I'm going to have to go in for seconds." She said, before she started actively licking his cock as she rubbed him the right way. She-Hulk started to moan in rhyme. "Come on, baby. Shoot your taste jizz all over my huge, firm tits. Cover me with your chocolate sauce. Let's make a banana split with your sauce, your banana and my two scoops of mint ice cream. Let's fuck our brains out."

Then Peter felt the moment and knew that it was time to bring out his speciality. He released himself and came. A fountain of cum exploded out, beginning a light coating of cum over the skin of the Amazon. White cum covered the lower face and the top of the boobs, a sticky layering of the enhanced cum. He smiled.

She-Hulk smiled back as she looked at him with cum soaked body. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth sensually, taking in the flavour of the cum. She licked it up like it was going out of style. "Mmmmmm, it tastes better fresh than it does in food. You just got to get things from the source." Then a sly sparkle came into her eyes.

"I think that you might like to see this." She said, as she took one hand and held up her right boob. Then she started to lick it, taking the juice off it. But it was a slow sucking off of the breast. Her other hand slipped down her body and to her pussy. The she began to dance around. She did know how to shake her body for the most effect.. Her hips rolled back and forth in a twisting sort of pattern. Her shoulders moved in a way that made her one free boob jiggle. Even her arms swayed in time to a phantom beat. 'I guess all of those striprobics classes came in handy.' She thought to herself.

Peter watched, pleasantly surprised. She-Hulk seemed to have a natural sluttish streak that was coming out. He was enjoying the show as his cock began to slowly rise. As if in time with the dance. She-hulk finished with her one breast, she stopped and moved over to Peter. "Wanna lick?" She asked moving to offer him the other orb.

"Yes, but I'm also in the mood for a fucking." He said, pulling her to him. Her boobs hovered over his face as her pussy hovered over him cock. It stayed there for a moment before she dropped down. His face was pushed into her Magnificent bosom, while his cock was thrust into her pussy. He licked the breasts as he made love to her. His senses were filled, as he took in taste, sight, touch and hearing.

The moans grew as She-hulk was she was feeling herself cum. With the sexual taste of the cum, the feeling of Peter's cock on her breasts, and the minor masturbation she had while licking his cum had made her primed for an orgasm. So it wasn't a surprise that she came before Peter had even started to cum. "YEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She moaned out as she released. But she was one for her ability to keep going no matter what. "Come on Peter, get that Peter moving!" She said after a few seconds of cuming. "I want my pussy filled with your juice!"

Peter smiled and replied. "You bet, Babe!"


End file.
